ASTER Kurono
鬼星 クロノ - M06 Introduction ASTER Kurono is the fourth OBSCURALOID published on July 11, 2017 by AYATONIC. His development began on April 29, 2017. His birthday is July 11th. He is the cousin of RYATALOID M and his female counterpart is ASTER Kurami. Average Range: C#3~F#4 Genre: Unspecified Profile Described as brutally harsh and restless. He enjoys seeing misery around him, and likes to cause it himself. He has a very strong hatred for his sister, which only fuels his bad behavior more. He likes to "beat up" his best friend, AYATO to the point of tears. As a child, he was thought to be considerate and bright. Before his accident, he was caring and highly talented. He was thought highly of by his peers. Kurono is a vampire, just like his sister, however he only possesses one Aster Eye. He lost the other one in exchange for his demon eye when he was resurrected. Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Snow Name Meaning クロノ Kurono - "Mysterious" or "Dark" 鬼星 ASTER - "Star" Demon History ASTER Kurono is the elder brother of ASTER Kurami. He was presumed to have died during a snowstorm accident where both siblings' lives were jeopardized. He made a dire attempt to save Kurami, but he lost consciousness during the event. In the hour after they were rescued, only Kurami could be revived, therefore pronouncing Kurono as deceased. Although she knew that Kurono was not actually dead, she did not speak up due to fear and shock, and he was buried as a result. Upon being buried alive many miles from home, Kurono was clinging to his last strings of life when a Star Demon came to him in a dream and offered to save him in exchange for his soul. Now, having taken the offer, Kurono is a new person... He is neither dead nor alive, and ethereal, with a murderous heart of revenge for Kurami. Voicebank History CV Normal (7/11/17) - DOWNLOAD Flag: Y0t-1200 Original CV (Shared with ASTER Kurami) - See on her page. Original VCV (10/31/17) - Flag: Y0t-1200g10 (Varies) Shares with ASTER Kurami. VCV Normal (7/11/18) - DOWNLOAD Flag: e VCCV English - Unreleased, in production. (Shares with ASTER Kurami) Related Characters - ASTER Kurami: Sister, fellow OBSCURALOID - RYATALOID M: Cousin, fellow OBSCURALOID - AYATO: Best friend, fellow OBSCURALOID Trivial Information * He was the fourth OBSCURALOID to be released, alongside AYATO. * His entire development was kept secret until he was released. * He shares a birthday with Kitty Kurai, his voice provider. * Kurono is the only OBSCURALOID who is partially a derivative. * His character item has been recognized as a Spider Lily flower. Character Trivia * Kurono and Kurami are only one year apart. * He was seven years old at the time of his accident. * A running joke suggests Kurono to be the most harsh of the OBSCURALOIDs, yet has the softest voice. * The demon who possessed him is named "Ameral." Usage Clause * DO NOT: Claim this work as your own, humiliate the character, or fail to write his name properly. * YOU CAN: Use without permission: His banks, create fanart, roleplay and shippings. Nothing is official without his creator's consent. * R-18 content is allowed but not encouraged. * Please write his name in eastern order. (ASTER Kurono) Administrative This page is managed alone by AYATONIC. Do not edit any of its contents. Information is subject to change without prior notice. Wiki 2.0: '''http://utau.wiki/utau:kurono-aster '''UtaForum: https://utaforum.net/showcase/kurono-aster.625/ Voice Samples Category:OBSCURALOID Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Swedish UTAU Category:DarkHeartUTAU Category:CV Category:Vampire UTAUloids Category:Ghost Category:Profile pages needing cleanup